The Fox and The Half Demon
by WRATH77
Summary: A look at the romance between Sajin Komamura and Yue Uotani. Komamura X OC. Not in chronological order. R&R ON HIATUS!
1. Introduction

Iba looked at the woman next to him, who will be the new 7th division aid.

He found out her name was Yue Uotani. She had knee length white hair, violet eyes and had a nice figure. She was a foster mother of four children and was drop dead gorgeous. Her abilities were recognized by the Soul Society after she saved the 1st division vice captain from a dangerous hollow. Iba first though she was a very quiet and demure person due to her fragile appearance.

How wrong he was.

She was foul mouthed, blunt, eats a lot, and has a battle lust that could rival Kenpachi's. But she also had some good points; she was compassionate, empathetic, and generous. She was originally assigned to the 6th division, but she looked at Byakuya and called him a pompous prick.

So, he's here, leading this woman to meet the captain. He didn't mention his captain's appearance, so he could see how Yue will react to Komamura's fox-like appearance.

"So, where is your captain?" Yue asked.

"He's in the courtyard training." Iba answered.

They entered the courtyard, seeing a shirtless Komamura, doings kata's with Tenken.

Iba heard Yue stop and a small sound was uttered from her throat. Iba sighed.

"_Great_!" he thinks, "_Another one who is afraid of the captain_."

Komamura saw them and walked toward them.

"Tetsuzaemon, anything new?" Komamura asked.

"Yes, sir. We got a new recruit, Yue Uotani. She's the aid that everyone is talking about", Iba said, pointing to Yue, who was looking at Komamura with wide eyes.

Komamura sighed and Iba guessed that Komamura thought that Yue was afraid of him because of his appearance. Nevertheless, Komamura went to greet her.

"Hello, Uotani-san. I am Captain Sajin Komamura of the 7th division. I'm pleased to meet you."

Yue just stared at Komamura and then the most unexpected happened.

Yue had a nosebleed.

A big nosebleed.

Yue grabbed her nose to stop the blood flow, while Komamura and Iba just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Fuck!" she cursed ""Um, e-excuse me!"

She then ran out on the courtyard at top speed, leaving the two officers in shock. Iba then grinned.

"Oh, things are gonna be very interesting around here." Iba thought.

AN: Woot, a bleach story with Komamura in it. I just wuv him!. So, here is the first time she meets Komamura. I think I will have a nosebleed if I ever see a shirtless Komamura. Enjoy!

I don't own bleach, But Yue is mine!


	2. Annoyance

Komamura and Yue were walking down a courtyard, holding hands. They were receiving strange looks from some people, but they ignored them. Suddenly, a figure materialized in front of them.

"Ah, Uotani-san. How nice to see you."

Komamura suppressed the urge to sigh. Marechiyo Omaeda, who was a constant nuisance and annoyance. He either flirts with Yue or tries to charm her with food. She sometimes goes to his home for dinner just to be polite and usually plays with his little sister, Mareyo. But she has told him many times that she was not interested in him. For some reason, he couldn't get that through his head.

"Hello Omaeda." Yue politely greeted smiling, even though it looked like she was trying really hard. Komamura just nodded at him.

"I was wondering, you see-one of our chefs made a new recipe." Omaeda said, showing a bowl that he was carrying, "I was wondering if you could try it."

Yue smirked a bit and shrugged. She decided "What the hell? Free Food." She took the spoon and took a slurp of the soup, while Komamura looked on.

"Mmmm, this is good. What is it?" Yue asked

"Clam chowder." Omaeda said smiling.

Yue's face fell and she went a little pale.

"Oh no." she said quietly, as she pushed the bowl away.

"Yue, is something wrong?" Komamura asked frowning.

"I'm allergic to clams."

Omaeda quickly stepped back and Komamura made Yue look at him.

"My tongue swells up and I usually have to go to the hospi-"Yue said, her sentence cut off as her tongue started swelling.

"Go to the fourth division, now!" Komamura said, giving a Yue a little push to their direction. When Yue was faraway, Komamura turned to Omaeda growling, who started cowering away from the 7th division captain.

A moment later, Omaeda was seen flying through the air into a wall.

AN: I don't like Omaeda at all. I think he's so freakin useless. And yeah, Yue is allergic to clams. I don't own bleach, but Yue is mine!


	3. Confusion

When Komamura entered the captains meeting, he noticed that Kenpachi was staring at him in a peculiar way. Throughout the whole meeting, Kenpachi kept staring at him and grinning slightly. Komamura was very confused and a little worried. When the meeting ended, he walked to Kenpachi and confronted him.

"Zaraki, is there some reason why you were staring at me this whole time?"

Kenpachi smiled and asked "Did you spent last night with Yue?"

Komamura blinked and said "…Yes."

Kenpachi then grinned one of his wild grins.

"Sooo, you must have had some wild sex last night, eh?"

Komamura sputtered and blushed darkly under his fur.

"What make you think that?" Komamura exclaimed.

Kenpachi reached out and pull at something from Komamura's neck. It was a dog collar!

"Forgot to take the collar off?" Kenpachi said grinning.

Komamura blush darkened, realizing he did forget something this morning.

AN: Just a silly one shot stating Komamura and Yue's sex-life. I don't own bleach, but Yue is mine!


	4. Puzzle

Sajin Komamura was busy doing paperwork when he heard someone running through the halls. Suddenly, he heard that person slam into his door. He sighed to himself.

"Come in, Yue."

Yue Uotani came in his office hurriedly, a red mark on her forehead. She closed the door, looking excited.

"Yes, what is it?" Komamura asked, grabbing the tea on his desk.

"I saw something veeerrry interesting." she stated in an excited tone.

"And what was that?" Komamura asked, sipping his tea.

"I saw Kazeshini and Hisagi having sex".

Komamura choked on his tea and spurt it out. Yue looks at him with a raise eyebrow as he tried to collect himself.

"You saw what?"

"I saw Hisagi and Kazeshini having sex in his office. I just walked in his office and they were doing it on the desk. They didn't see me, so I just left."

Komamura was still looking shell-shocked, and then Yue speaks up.

"Hey, Sajin, isn't a zanpakutou an extension of the soul with a shingami?"

Komamura nods and says "Yes"

Yue then cupped her chin in thought and says, "So, doesn't that mean Hisagi was doing masturbation?"

Komamura looked at her with such a mortified look that Yue started giggling.

"That's the only thing that's going through your head right now?"

"Yeah!"

Komamura sighed, "Yue, I don't really want to think of that right now"

Yue pouts and shrugs, "Ok"

She was about to leave through the door, when she turned around and grinned.

"Gives a whole new meaning to the word _mindfuck, _eh, Sajin?"

Komamura slammed his hand on the desk and growled.

"Yue, will you just…"

"I'm going, I'm going".

Yue left giggling, as Komamura shakes his head to the whole thing.

AN: I saw some fanfics with people having sex with their zanpakutou and I keep thinking that it's actually masturbation. So, this spawned in my mind. This is also before Yue and Komamura hooked up. I don't own bleach, but Yue is mine!


	5. Innocence

"You never were on a date?"

Komamura looked at the white-haired woman in front of his desk. He sighed as he continued his paperwork.

"Uotani, don't you have any paperwork to do?"

"No, I finished it. But seriously, Komamura-taicho, you never been on a date or any type of relationship at all?"

"No, Uotani, I've never been on a date or a relationship."

Yue frowned and sat down on his desk, making Komamura a little uneasy. Then, she suddenly gasped.

"Wait a minute, does that mean…you're still a virgin?", she asked in a hushed tone.

Komamura was shocked by her blunt question and then averted his gaze from hers. Yue gasped again.

"Oh, you poor man!" she exclaimed, then enveloping Komamura in a hug. Komamura at first was too shocked to do anything, but then he growled in annoyance.

"Get off me!" he growled as he pushed Yue off, with her giggling as she let go of him.

"Sorry about that." Yue said, still giggling.

"Uotani, can you please find something else to do with your time?" Komamura said with a little growl.

"Oh, ok." Yue said as she headed to the door. She then turned around and walked to Komamura's seat, cupping his chin so he could look at her face.

"Um…what is it?"

Yue then smiled; "I hope you find someone worthy of taking your innocence".

Her smile grew wider when his eyes widen and a dark blush formed under his fur. She let go of his chin and walked out the office, waving goodbye, leaving Komamura to his conflicting thoughts.

AN: I guess you could tell that this is before Komamura and Yue hook up. Yup, Yue is getting into Komamuras space and is asking very blunt questions. I believe that Komamura is a virgin, since he isolated himself from everybody else. It just makes sense. I don't own bleach, but Yue is mine!


	6. Office Space

Komamura is in his office, trying to finish his paperwork before lunch. Suddenly, the door office opened with a bang.

"Augh! Finally, I'm here."

Komamura smiled. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Yue. She was the only one who would open the door like that. He looked up and see's just how tired she is. She had dark bags under her eyes and looks a little ragged. He smelled that she already took a shower. He knew the mission he sent her over a week ago, doing recon on a town with many souls, which wasn't the best since she gets so bored easily.

"So, how was it?" Komamura asked.

"Argh, it was so fucking boring!" she groaned, "No hollows came".

She walked in the office, closing the door, and walks up to Komamuras chair, wrapping her arms from behind his neck. She sighed as she nuzzled into the back of his neck.

"You seem tired, Yue", Komamura remarked, "Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

Yue frowned and shrugged.

"Hmmm, maybe I should." She replied. "But I'm also tired for…something else."

Komamura stopped filling out the paper when he heard Yue's change of voice. He didn't like where this was going. That's when he felt her hands going inside his haori and her warm breath near his ear.

"Saaaaajiiin…", Yue crooned.

"No"

Her hands quickly came out of his haori as she pulled back from him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What do you mean no?"

"No, I have a lot of paperwork to do."

Yue pouts and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on", Yue said in Komamura's war, "Let Iba do the paperwork. Be naughty."

"No, Yue, I have to, NGH!" Komamura was cut off as his breathing hitched whenYue licked the point of his ear. He groaned loudly as she slowly licked down his ear. He tried to ignore her and get back to his paperwork when she suddenly grabbed the ear in her mouth and gave it a playful tug. This resulted into another groan from him and his pants tightening.

"Yue, stop that! I have to work!" Komamura managed to say through his panting and groaning. Yue released his ear, smiling to herself. She knows what to do to make her lover squirm; which includes playing with his ears. She knows just how sensitive they are.

"What's wrong, Sajin?" Yue asked in a too innocent voice, "You're not getting distracted are you?"

"Yue, just…s…stop…" Komamura moaned as Yue moved to his other ear. She chuckled.

"What's wrong Sajin? Can't you work at the same time?" she asked again sweetly.

Yue stopped talking when she heard Komamura slammed his calligraphy brush down and growled. He swerved around, grabbed her and slammed his lips on her. He then pushed everything off the desk, making papers fly all over the place. He then threw her off on the desk, dominating the kiss. When he pulled back, Yue looked a little bewildered and then she chuckled. It was rare for her to see him so…dominating.

"Eager, aren't we?"

Komamura let out a soft growl.

"What do you think? You're trying to seduce me and I have to work and you just…"

"Hmmm, maybe we shouldn't do this now?"

"Don't you dare! You're mine right now. All…mine!"

Yue laughed again.

"Ok, I get it. Hmm, it seems you miss me as well."

Yue pointed to his pants, where a huge bulge was showing. Komamura sighed

"Oh well, might as well take care of it."

Komamura kissed Yue again, this time a little more gently. He then hurriedly takes off the top part of her shingami uniform, while Yue takes off his captain's coat and top part of his uniform. She was about to undo his pants when the door suddenly opened.

In comes in Iba and Kaien, both looking quite shell shocked. The lovers stared at them for a few moments, when Iba suddenly covers Kaien's eyes.

"Kaien, cover your eyes!" Iba said "Children shouldn't see this!"

"I'm not a child, Iba!" Kaien yelled, "But…thanks"

Komamura quickly got up, his erection dying a gruesome death. Yue got off the desk, putting on her shirt quickly to cover her chest.

Iba, why are you here?" Komamura asked.

"Well, Taichou…er"

"Iba, get you hands off my eyes!" Kaien said loudly. Iba released Kaien, who in turn looked relieved that Yue and Komamura were covered.

"Oh, right!" Iba said with realization, "Yamato-soutaichou is reviewing the divisions today."

"Yeah, Sajin", Kaien put in "He's starting with the 7th division. He should be arriving right about…"

A knock in then heard.

"…now", Kaien squeaked.

All four shingami looked at the door. Yue then gives a weak chuckle.

"Oh, we are so fucked"

AN: I just needed to write this. I just love how I put Komamura just cockblocked Yue in the beginning. I think I finished the ending very well. Some of the dialogue was helped with my friend, Wolfking a side note; Kaien has long white hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He has a twin brother,Kentori, who I would later introduce. He's also the third seat of the 7th division.

I don't own bleach, but Yue is mine and Kaien belongs to Wolfking 101.


	7. Night

Yue and Komamura stared at each other in the dark bedroom of the 7th division captain. There were nights like this one when words were not needed. The only way to convey their emotions was through the language of touch. When a single word does not have to be said.

Komamura cupped Yue's face and slowly ran his hands from her face, making her sigh appreciatory. He then undid the top of her uniform and let it fall to the floor. Yue then started to remove the top part of his uniform, letting it join hers on the floor. His captain coat, gloves and their shoes was discarded earlier. Komamura started to remove the bandages around her torso, revealing her ample chest.

Yue ran her hand over his chest, sighing at the feeling of his fur under her fingers. She slowly traced his scars, which where bare of fur. She grimaced when she touched the large scar in the middle of his chest. She remembered when he told of her of when Tousen released his ressurecion and when he attacked him. She slowly kissed the scar, earning a soft sigh and shiver from Komamura. Her fingers caressed every muscle in his chest, arms and neck. Her fingers then went to his face, and to his right ear. She slowly rubbed it, earning a groan from her lover. She gave him an impish smile when he glared at her.

Komamura grabbed her hands and started rubbing circles in her wrists. He could feel the calluses on her hands from her constant training. His hands went up her arms and caressed her shoulders. He could feel the old scars on her shoulder and he slowly ran his hands over them. Yue sighed at the feeling of his paw like hands over his skin. Her breath hitched when Komamura ran his rough tongue over her shoulder, while his hands ran over the scars on her back and her wings tattoo. He then cupped her face and gives her a soft kiss.

Komamura pushed Yue back slowly until they got to the bed. He removed her pants and underwear, and then removed his own pants. He climbed into bed with her and kissed her again.

They started doing their second dance of their love. They both moaned and murmured each others names. They held each other as they continued their dance. Then, in the moonlight, they reached their supernova and cried to the heavens.

The lovers, sated, lay side by side, to sleep off the night.

AN: I guess you could say this is smut, just intimate smut. Really intimate. I don't own bleach, but Yue is mine!


	8. Purple

Kaien Nakamura waited patiently outside the 1st division for the captains meeting to end. He needed the keys to the file rooms and Iba didn't have them. Iba was doing the majority of the paperwork with Yue and himself and they really needed that file.

Kaien raised his head when the doors opened and watched the captains leave from the door. His face lit up as he sees his fox-like captain.

"Sajin. Hey, Sajin", Kaien called out. He walks toward Komamura, who smiled as he see's his third seat. He ignored the mumblings of the sixth division captain, saying of how his third seat responds to him so casually.

"Sajin, do you have the keys for the file room?" Kaien asked, "We need a certain file."

"Alright", Komamura said, going through his pockets, "I think I have the keys in…ah!"

Komamura takes out the file room keys and tangled within them were…a pair of purple panties!

All the captains stared at the underwear in Komamura's hand, who was blushing and seem frozen on the spot. Kaien stared at the panties with wide eyes.

"Um…Komamura-san…" Kyouraku asked, breaking the silence, "Aren't those…Yue-san's panties?"

That question broke Komamura's paralysis. He ripped the panties off the keys, stuffed them in his pocket and thrust the keys into Kaien's hands.

"I'll see you in the office, Kaien!" Komamura said quickly and disappeared out the door. There was a profound silence between the group. Kenpachi then broke the silence.

"Hey, Kaien,"Kenpachi asked, "What kind of sex life does those two have?"

Kaien's head swerved to Kenpachi, his face red in embarrassment.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?" Kaien yelled, his face turning red. He then ran out of the room quickly, leaving the remaining captains befuddled.

Kenpachi then shrugs.

"I just want to know"

AN: Totally inspired by an episode of "Friends" when Joey took out his wallet and had a pair of panties tangled in it. I just had to write that. I don't own bleach, but yue is mine and Kaien belongs to Wolfking 101.


	9. Questioning

"Hey, Iba, what does your captain like in a woman?"

Iba choked on his sake at Ikkaku's question, while Yumichika waitrf for his answer. He calmed down and looked at the 3rd seat.

"What the hell you mean about that?"

Ikkaku shrugged, "You know, is your captain a leg man or…"

"I know what you mean!" Iba snapped "But how can you ask that about my captain?"

"Well, since your captain isn't single anymore." answered Yumichika with a small smile "We would like to know what his interests are in a woman."

Iba groaned. Ever since Komamura started dating Yue, everyone been asking questions of how they got together and there routine together.

"I don't know what he likes in a woman." Iba said shrugging. The two 11th division members just grinned at him.

"Well, personality is important. Yue-san is very kid and compassionate" Yumichika pointed out.

"And she's tougher than any man." Ikkaku said laughing, "Every time she comes to the 11th division, Zaraki-taichou wants to fight her"

The three men start chuckling as they remember how Yue always flipped off Kenpachi whenever he yelled at her to fight him.

"Well, I don't think Komamura-taichou is a boob guy" Yumichika said. He continued when he catches his friends' confused looks.

"Well, if he was, he would have been attracted to Matsumoto."

"Could you really see Komamura-taichou with Matsumoto?" Ikkaku said.

The men stopped to think and then shook their heads.

"Nah" they said in unison.

"Maybe we should just ask him." Yumichika said shrugging.

"Ask me what?"

The shingami all jumped up and looked behind them, seeing the fox captain, who's looking at them with confusion.

"What is it you want to ask me?" he asked again.

The men looked at each other and Iba sighed.

"Taichou, what do you like about a woman?" he asked.

Komamura's eyes widen and he then rolled his eyes.

"You have nothing else better to do with your time?" he groaned.

Yue then walked into the room, giving Komamura some papers and smiling at the three men. When she turned around, Komamura suddenly grabbed her rear and gave a squeeze. She turned bright red and swatted his hand away. He lookd at the men and gives a small smile, while they just stared at him with surprise.

Sajin Komamura was a but man.

AN: Another silly one-shot, based on the 100 themes challenge. I don't know why I made Komamura a but man, I just had to write it. I don't own bleach, but yue is mine.


	10. Smile

Sajin Komamura never smiled.

He never did and when he did, it was so small that if you didn't look close enough, you could miss it. He never even laughed and when he did, it was only a small rumble in his chest. Everyone accepted this as one of his quirks, but not Yue.

She wanted Komamura to smile and laugh more. She did many antics to make him smile more, but they usually failed.

One morning, Komamura was stacked with paperwork, so Iba, Kaien and Yue were helping him. Yue grumbled as she looked through the mountain of papers.

"I don't get it. I mean, you're all dead, aren't you? Death is supposed to be eternal peace. Why the hell is there so much paperwork?"

"We have a society to run, Yue" Komamura answered, filling out another paper, "It comes with paperwork."

Yue grumbled some more until they heard a knock on the door. Kaien went and opened the door and in comes in Byakuya.

"Hello, Kuchiki-taichou. Can I help you with something?", Komamura asked.

"I'm here to speak to your aid." Byakuya answered, everyone looking at Yue, who had a perplexed look.

"What did I do?" Yue asked.

"I am referring to the damage that you done with Kusajishi fuku-taichou"

Yue smiled nervously. Yesterday, she as playing tag with Yachiru and it ended up at Byakuya's mansion, causing some damage to his walls.

"I'm here to tell Uotani of the regulations concerning the Kuchiki house".

Byakuya started giving a lecture of all the regulations and rules concerning the Kuchiki household. Yue had a bored look on her face and it suddenly changed to a shocked one.

"Oh my God, guess what?", she screamed, shocking all the men.

"What?" Byakuya asked out of shock.

"I don't give a fuck!", she exclaimed, with a big grin on her face.

The room was silent for awhile, for everyone was shocked by her outburst. The silence was broken by a sound they never heard before.

Komamura was snickering.

At first he tried to muffle it and then he just burst out laughing, his head going into his arms. Yue soon joined him, and then Iba and Kaien joined as well. Byakuya left the office discreetly, while thinking of the unprofessionalism of the 7th division. Yue saw Komamura smile and laugh.

She wanted nothing more to see more of that.

AN: Lets all admit, we had never seen Komamura laugh or smile, so I made this. Also, aren't there times you just want to flip someone off? I thought it will be funny if I did that with Byakuya. I don't own bleach, but Yue belongs to me and Kaien belongs to my friend, Wolfking 101.


	11. Cookies

Yue sighed as she looked at the stacks of completed reports, glad that they're finally done. Now, she could take the rest of the day off. She could go on the webcam and talk to her children. It's been awhile since she talked to them, but first, she needed her sugar fix. She goes to the drawer of her desk for her secret stash of cookies. She reached inside the drawer and feelt nothing. Her eyes widen and she started looking through all the drawers, breathing harshly.

A loud shriek was heard throughout the 7th division.

Iba was drinking and dropped his jug. Kaien was doing some paperwork and spilled some ink on the paper. Komamura was using the toilet and nearly dropped his pants. They all ran to Yue's office (Komamura a little slower for trying to fix his pants.) and they burst into her office.

"Uotani-san!" Kaien yelled "What's wrong?"

Yue appeared from under her desk.

"They're gone! They're gone!"

"What is?"

"My cookies! My secret stash of cookies is gone!"

The three men were first surprised by the proclamation and then their faces turned to disbelief.

"You mean, you scream out because your cookies had been stolen?" Iba said, his shades sliding off a bit.

Yue nodded vigorously.

"Yes, this is a fuckin emergency!"

"Oh, come on, Uotani-san. You're going hysterical over a bunch of cookies?" Kaien said

Yue stopped her rant and suddenly the room got very cold, making the men shiver from her angry aura. She then looked at Kaien and smiled, yet it showed anything but friendliness.

"What were you saying, Kaien-kun?" she said very softly.

Komamura sighed and proceeded to intervene before Yue decide to make Kaien and the floor meet.

"Yue, why don't you go look for whoever stole your cookies?"

"Fine, I'm going to turn the Soul Society upside down to find the culprit!"

She stormed out, while the three men sweat dropped at her behavior of the whole thing.

"May God have mercy on us all." They all thought.

Komamura sighed as he walked over to his office. Yue had made so much chaos looking for the culprit, which turned out to be Yachiru. She didn't hurt Yachiru, but she banned her from the 7th Division. So, peace has been restored, for now.

Komamura walked into his office and saw a bag of cookies on his desk. Just as he reached for it, he was tackled to the ground by Yue.

"You thought you could get away with it?" Yue hissed out "Stealing my cookies? Well, too fuckin bad!"

Yue got off him, grabbed her cookies and went into the closet, shutting the door. Komamura got up and then looked at the closet in amusement. He headed to the door and knocked.

"Yue, you ok?"

The answer he got was a loud hiss, which he backed away with a sweatdrop.

"Ok…I'll leave you alone for an awhile longer."

Kaien then walked into Komamura's office.

"Sajin," Kaien asked "Have you seen my book anywhere?" The one Uotani-san gave me abut Greek magic?"

"Hmmm." Komamura contemplated "I believe you left it in your-Kaien don't open that door!"

Kaien was about to open the closet door, when Komamura yelled out.

"But I was going to…wait." Kaien put his ear against the door and pulled back with a confused look.

"Why is Uotani-san in the closet?"

Komamura shrugged ad said "She doesn't want anyone stealing her cookies."

"But…" Kaien said "I really need that book. I was planning on showing it to Yuri today."

"Guess you have to wait until Yue calms down." Komamura said with a small smile, "I'm sure Takamatsu-san won't mind too much."

AN: Ok, I put a couple of things here. I put how Yue communicates with her foster children (there's 4 in all), her sweet tooth and Kaien has some more screen time. Also, another OC was added to the fray, Yuri. She would be in my later stories.

I don't own bleach, but Yue is mine and Kaien and Yuri belong to my friend, Wolfking 101


	12. Expectations

Kaien Nakamura is not someone who expects a lot from others. He respects his captain, Sajin Komamura, to the point of idolism. Komamura to him was the pillar of strength and loyalty of the soul society.

So, when Yue came, Komamura started changing a little. At first, it didn't really bother him, glad that Komamura found someone. But, now…

It was Yue's personality that bothered him. She was tough, brash, blunt and swears a lot. He was so surprised that she takes care of four children, since her personality was so carefree.

She was also a little…dominating. She seemed so masculine or as Kentori bluntly put it, "If Yue was a man, she would be seme".

So, Kaien is at Komamuras office and was about to knock when he heard strange sounds. He heard Yue's voice and panting.

"Whooza a god boy?" he heard her say and the panting grew more frequent.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kaien thought as listened through the door.

"Yes" he heard "You are such a good boy."

"Ok, that's enough!" Kaien thought, as he burst through the door. His eyes widen as he see's the scene before him.

Komamura was on the floor, flat on his back while Yue's hands were on his stomach. That's when it occurred to him that Yue was giving him a belly rub. A freakin belly rub!

Kaien put a disgusted face and turned to leave.

"Wait, Kaien!", Komamura says, trying to get up, "Its not what it looks like!"

"I lost all my respect for you, Sajin!"

Komamura gets up and runs after Kaien, as Yue just burst into laughter.

AN: Lets admit it, Komamura is a canine and he has dog needs! Yea, I put how Kaien thinks of Sajin and Yue. I finally introduced Kentori, Kaiens twin brother. He looks just like Kaien except his hair is short.

I don't own bleach, Yue belongs to me and Kaien and Kentori belong to my friend, Wolfking 101.


	13. Do not Disturb

Komamura groaned in his bedroom. It's completely dark, except from the moonlight coming from the window. His breath hitched as he sat up on his bed, his eyes closed in pleasure.

It's the same place where he's getting a blowjob from Yue.

Yue had been persistent. She wanted to pleasure Komamura just as much he pleasured her during one of their liaisons. So it leads to this.

Komamura looked down to see Yue's head bobbing down on his large erection. He takes in the sight; her eyes closed with her long lashes over her face; her hair loose, framing her face and her face flushed with a small blush. Komamura sighed at the wet feeling in his loins as he grabbed Yue's white locks.

He remembered when they first got together; how nervous he was with being a woman the first time. He also remembered how patient Yue was for him to reciprocate his feelings, even though her affection for him was very obvious. He laughed quietly to himself as he remembered that she was VERY patient when they wanted to be intimate with him. Remembered how proud she was when she found out that he was still a virgin and how mortified he felt when she said that.

He also thinks of how just the small moments they spend together. All those conversations they had and even the simple moments when they just sit together in silence. Also the times when they spend time with the children were also precious moments. Yue appreciated their times together and never took it and him for granted. He loved the fact about her personality. Her physical attraction was just a bonus; as was the sex.

Komamura was brought out of his reminiscing when he heard a wet pop. He looked down to see Yue's flushed face, her violet eyes looking up at him, glazed over with lust.

"Sajin…" Yue whimpered, "Please…I need…"

Komamura then grabbed Yue's hand and pulled her into his lap. He started licking her neck and his right hand was groping her left breast. His left hand started rubbing her through her pants, earning a loud moan from the half-demon. Komamura became more aroused by her mewlings and slight squirming. Suddenly, there was a loud thud from outside the door, stopping the couple from their activities.

"What was that?" Yue inquired.

Komamura then shook his head and said "It's nothing".

He then continued to put his hand into her pants and Yue moaned loudly, forgetting about the momentary disturbance.

Meanwhile, outside the room

Kentori is laughing as he drags an unconscious Kaien by his feet through the halls.

"You know, bro," Kentori laughs, "There is a reason why they have a keep out sign on the door."

AN: The theme just cried out for me to write this, and I love Kaien reaction in the end, Lol.

I don't own bleach, but Yue is mine and Kaien and Kentori belong to my friend, Wolfking 101.


	14. Horror

Now, Yue thought herself has a fearless person. She will go to a raging battle without an ounce of fear in her. She will stand up to the people in the highest authority with no tremor in her heart. However, she does have some fears.

One fear that she cannot bear is losing her children or any of her precious people. That is one thought that she cannot bear.

Another fear she had is a fear of thunder. Thunder was always loud and it always reminded her of the darkness of her childhood. The screaming, the pain, the beatings. Komamura must have found out because whenever there was a thunderstorm, he would always be walking by her room.

The other fear was something she didn't want the others to know. The only people who knew were her aunt Saki, and her two best friends, Ranmaru and Sano. Unfortunately, another party knows of Yue fear, due to Ranmaru's big mouth

"She's scared of WHAT?"

Ranmaru flinched from the yell from Kentori, wishing he was quieter like his twin.

"You heard me; Yu-chan is scared of dolls."

Kentori started snickering along with Iba. Kaien and Yuri gave Ranamru questioning looks.

"Why is Uotani-san so scared of dolls?" Kentori asked.

"Well," the snake demon began, "when she was about four, she snuck downstairs late at night and watched a horror movie called "Childs Play."

Yuri blinked in confusion.

"Childs play?"

"Yeah, it's about a crazed serial killer that puts his soul in a doll and he then starts killing people like that."

"…Yes, that is pretty scary."

"Yep, that's one of Yu-chans fears…Ah, I'm done!"

Ranmaru got up and hands back the kimono that he was fixing for Yuri.

"Here you go, Yuri-chan! Your kimono has been fixed by my wondrous self!" Ranmaru said, striking a pose with pink sparkles around him.

The other shingami sweat dropped, knowing just how flamboyant the snake demon can be.

"Um…thank you, Ranmaru-san" Yuri stuttered. Ranmaru gave an arrogant laugh, making the shingami a little nervous. Kaien noticed Iba and Kentori were whispering and snickering to each other. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the two.

"What are they up to?"

Three days later, Kaien was doing paperwork in Komamura's office. Usually when his captain was absent, Iba does the paperwork, but he is nowhere to be found. Therefore, it's up to Kaien to do the stacks of paperwork. Just then, the door opened and he heard Iba and his brothers' voice.

"Hey, Kaien." Iba said "Look what we got in the human world."

"Huh, that's interesting." Kaien said, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Kaien, looook." Kentori whined. Kaien sighed and looked up, and then he gave a yelp as he fell backwards in the chair. Iba and Kaien gave a roar of laughter as Kaien got up gasping for breath. He glared at the object that Kentori was holding.

"Is that…a doll?"

"Not just any doll. It's the actual Chucky doll from the Childs Play movies" Kentori said grinning.

"Yeah, we're gonna scare Yue-san with it" Iba explained.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Kaien asked, knowing that sometimes Yue can't take a joke.

"Don't worry." Kentori said "She will know it's just a joke."

Just then, they heard Yue voice asking for Kaien. Iba and kentori grinned at each other, knowing this was a grand opportunity. The white-haired shingami then went to meet Yue with the doll.

"Ohhh, Yue-saaan." Kentori called out, "We're over here."

Kaien shook his head while Iba started snickering.

"Yue-san" they heard Kentori said "Look what I got."

They are a long silence and suddenly, a loud thud was heard.

"Yue-san?"

A Beat.

"Yue-san?"

Iba and Kaien looked at each other. Something was wrong due to the tone of Kentoris voice. They heard him walking towards Yue and he yelled out;

"Oh shit, Iba! She's foaming at the mouth!"

The two 7th division officers looked at each other in horror.

This wasn't going to be good

Retsu Unohana has been a captain for a long time and has seen many strange things; ranging from people that was experimented on by Mayuri to the critically injured brought by Kenpachi. But this was something new to her.

When Iba and the Nakamura twins brought in Yue, they all went into the waiting room while she examined her. She then heard other people coming in and suddenly, someone's reiatsu shot up, making some her division members collapse. Then, it came down and yelling was heard. Unohana walked in to the waiting room fuming, but it dissipated when she saw the strange sight.

Komamura was being held back by Ranmaru, Sano, Kaien and Yuri while Iba and Kentori were cowering away from him. She cleared her throat and got the groups attention.

From what I can see from Uotani-san's condition, she had cardiac arrest. Has anything recently stressed her?"

Everyone glared at Kentori and Iba and surprise surprise, they weren't there. So, Kaien went to Unhoana and explained the situation about the doll. The other two were found eventually and were assigned to cleaning duties…fro a month…in the 4th division sewers.

Also, there was a new rule in the 7th division.

Never, ever, show Yue a doll.

AN: Let me tell you something, dolls are scary. Childs Play scared the hell out of me, it still does. So, I decided to do that with Yue as well. On a side note; Ranmaru and Sano are Yue's best friends and they sometimes come to see her.

I don't own bleach, but Yue, Sano and Ranamaru are mine and Kaien, Yuri and Kentori belong to my friend, Wolfking101.


	15. Dance

Komamura stood at a corner of the ballroom in the Kuchiki mansion, watching all the guests comes in.

This was a mandatory ball for the members of the Thirteen Guards, so he had no choice but to come. He shifted in his black yukata, feeling a little uncomfortable in his formal wear. He saw through the ballroom people he knew and people he just knows by sight.

He saw Kaien in his blue yukata and Yuri in a pink kimono, talking animatedly. He also saw Kentori squirming in his navy blue yukata. Komamura smiled, he knew Kentori was never for formal wear. Reni, who was wearing a green kimono, was snickering at Kentoris discomfort.

Suddenly, Komamura saw two figures running up to him. One was in a black kimono and was wearing glasses. The other one was wearing a bright purple kimono with lace on the sleeves. He immediately recognized them as Sano and Ranmaru, Yue's best friends.

"Hello, Komamura. Nice to see you." Sano said, nodding at him.

"Helloooo, Komamura-taichouuuuu. So fabulous to see you." Ranamru chirped, twirling and posing with blue sparkles around him. Komamura and Sano both sweat-dropped at the snake-demons performance.

"Um, do you know where Yue is?" Komamura asked. Yue was supposed to be here first, but she was nowhere to be found. She said that Ranmaru was preparing her for the ball.

"She coming in a bit…ah, there she is!" Ranmaru said, pointing to the entrance. Komamura looked at the doorway and his heart went into his throat.

Yue was clad in a blood red kimono with floral patterns and golden lining. The obi was a darker red and her hair was tied back in a light braid with four kazashi keeping the rest of her hair up. Her curls framed her face and she had very light makeup, which only enhanced her natural beauty.

Her entrance had a profound effect on the other guests.

Mayuri had a shattered glass in his right hand and Kenpachi eye brows were raised in surprise. Matsumoto, Soi Fon and almost every other woman were staring at her in surprise and envy. Yue searched for Komamura and when she saw him, she smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey. How do I look?" she asked, twirling around as he examined her.

"You look…beautiful." Komamura said softly, although he felt beautiful was not the appropriate term to describe her. Suddenly soft music started playing and many of the guests started a waltz. Yue smiled and dragged Komamura to the center of the dance floor.

"W-Wait, Yue! Right here?"

Yue nodded and Komamura smiled at her. He took her hands in his and started a slow waltz, swaying to the music.

It was as if time has slowed and they were the only ones in the world. They smiled and dreamingly looked at each other. Their bodies became closer to each other, hoping that this moment will never end.

"Hey, hands above the equator, wolf man!" Ranmaru yelled out.

They were both brought out of their trance with Ranmaru's outburst and that's when Komamura noticed that is left hand was on her rear. He quickly moved it away, while some of the guests laughed at the drag queens outburst.

Komamura and Yue continued their dance, swaying in the ballroom.

AN: Totally inspired by 2 things; the dance scene from "Beauty and the Beast" and the dress someone drew with my OC, Yue in it. It was gorgeous! So, I made this and I finally introduced Yue's best friends, Sano and Ranmaru. I got the inspiration of Ranmaru from the Ayame character from Fruit Basket and yes, he's a snake demon. So, enjoy! I don't own bleach, but Yue, Ranmaru and Sano are mine and Kaien, Kentori, Yuri and Reni belong to my friend, Wolfking 101.


	16. Heatwave

Komamura groaned as he fanned himself with his latest report. The Soul Society was going through a heat wave and it's very uncomfortable when you have fur. To add it all, Yue was cranky due to the heat.

"Godammit, its too fuckin hot!" he heard her yell outside his office door. That's when he heard another door opened and heard Yumichikas voice. He remembered that Yumichika was supposed to bring in a fan for the 7th division.

Komamura was through ten minutes of paperwork when he suddenly heard a shrill scream and a loud rip. That was when he realized that was Yue's scream. He ran out of the room and into the den. He was about to yell out what was wrong when he gaped at the scene.

Yue was feeling around her head, except her long hair wasn't there. That's when he noticed her hair in the fan. Apparently, when Yue passed by the fan, her hair must have got caught in the turbine and it was ripped off. Now, she had no hair from the neck down. Komamura was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a low growl from Yue.

"Yuuuumichikaaaaa!" she growled out, lunging at the 5th seat.

Komamura groaned out load. This wasn't going to end well.

AN: An idea my friend Wolfking 101 gave me. It was a good one. I don't own bleach, but yue is mine!


	17. Inside Voice

Yue was sitting down on the porch of the 7th division, filing out a report with Kaien and Iba when she saw Komamura coming back from training.

His muscles' were rippling; she could see it under his fur without his shirt. She watched as he put on his captains coat, still without a shirt and went to talk to Iba. Kaien noticed her staring and rolled his eyes. Yue didn't really care that she was ogling and drooling over him in front of him so obviously. He was her lover, she could stare at him all she want. She licked her lips as his muscles flexed.

"I'm so gonna bang you."

Komamura stopped talking to Iba and blushed darkly. Iba's glasses slid down his nose and looked at Yue in amusing while Kaien looked at her in disbelief. That's when it occurred to her that she said her thought out loud.

Now, she was the one who felt awkward.

AN: Yue needs to use her inside voice. I don't own bleach, but yue is mine and kaien is Wolfking 101.


	18. Bad Day

Yue puts the clothes in the washing machine, grumbling to herself. She was in a lousy mood.

She had been stuck with paperwork, hadn't had her sugar fix yet, hasn't talk to her children yet, hadn't had enough time with Komamura and now, she has her period.

Also, since Kaien was sick, so she had laundry duty.

As she puts the knob in the spin cycle, she growled when it didn't start. She slammed her fist on the machine over and over again, but it still didn't start. She grabbed her head as she gave a cry of frustration.

Komamura was coming back from the candy store with a brownie for Yue. He knew she was having a hard day and decided that she needed a treat.

He suddenly heard a loud crashing noise and looked up, seeing the washing machine being thrown from the third story window and a loud yell of frustration. He realized that was Yue's voice that was cursing and yelling.

Yeah, she was definitely having a bad day.

AN: You know when you have those bad days and you just want to throw stuff and scream? Yue is having one of those. I don't own bleach, but yue is mine and kaien belongs to wolfking101.


	19. Birthday Suprise

Authors Note: Another ficlet of my Bleach's Komamura and OC Yue. HE NEEDS LOVE! Again, I used Wolfking 101's characters. Komamura belongs to bleach. Yue,Ranmaru, Sano and Yue's kids belong to me. The Nakamaru twins and Yuri belongs to Wolfking 101.

Today was November 29. It was Yue's birthday and she was turning twenty-nine. The odd thing was she didn't feel old. Maybe it was because all the situations she went through.

Anyway, her best friends, Ramanaru and Sano, organized a surprise party at her house. Her four adoptive children; Hatsuharu, Suoh, Hironusuke and Chitose, made a cake for her (under the supervision of her aunt, of course).

When the surprise party was underway, she had a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. When it was time for the presents, they all piled up. She already got some presents from her friends in the soul society. Mostly, it was pastries, chocolate and books. She giggles as she remembered the Nakamaru twins were fighting over who gave there present first. Kaein first shyly gave her a box of almond chocolates, which she gave him a big hug, much to his embarrassment. Kentori gave her a box of chocolate chip muffins, which he knows that she likes…a lot. Their friend, Yuri, gave her a book by her favorite American author, Stephen King. She also remembers how Mayuri beamed when he gave her an anatomy book and she accepted it. She was so stunned by the present itself that all she could do was smile.

Back at Yue's home, she started opening the presents. From her cross dresser friend Ranmaru, he made plushies of all her children. She smiled at the kind gesture. He knows that she misses her children, for they can't go with her when she goes to the soul society. Even though she talks to them every night through the video interlink, it still wasn't the same.

From her oldest son, Hatsuharu, he gave her a wolf sculpture out of clay. She could tell he did this with a lot of fervor, for he has other art classes' he's taking. She gives him a hug and a kiss, which he blushed darkly. From her youngest son, Suoh, she received a boken. She gave him a smile, but sweat-dropped at the same time. He gives this present every year for her birthday. Her second youngest son, Hiroyuki, gave her a book by another American author she liked. She gave him a smile and grabbed her two youngest sons in a bear hug. Her youngest child and only girl, Chitose, gave her a picture she drew of the entire family. She smiled warmly when she noticed she put Komamura in the picture with everyone.

What surprised and disappointed her the most was she didn't see Komamura all day. He usually never missed her birthday, but for some reason, she hadn't seen him at all. She tried to hide her disappointment behind smiles, but her friend Sano noticed.

After she put her children to bed and said goodnight to them, she headed for her own room. She said goodnight to Ranmaru, who suddenly burst into a lot of snickering. Yue was very confused when she left Ranmaru to her own room. Then Sano stopped her.

"Hey, I almost forgot to give you your present" he said. He then gave her a small gift-wrapped box. She smiled, appreciating the gesture.

"There are two parts of this gift. Komamura helped me with the second part.", he said, while Yue looked at him in surprise.

"How?" she asked.

The only answer she received was a small smile and he said, "Open this gift before you enter your room. The second part is inside."

He left Yue in a very confused manner. When she finally got to her room, she opened the box to find…a dog leash? Her confusion just deepened as she entered her room. When she turned on the light, she nearly jumped back in surprise.

There as a huge box in the middle of the room, covered in purple wrapping paper and gold ribbons. Yue could hear soft moving noises inside. So, she slowly removed the paper and undid the ribbons. When she undid the last ribbon, the box's sides opened up, revealing, "Sajin?"

There, for all to see, was Sajin Komamura, blindfolded, his hands tied behind his back and wearing nothing but his shingami pants. Yue also noticed that he was wearing a dog collar.

"Well", she thought, "That explains the leash".

Komamura's ears twitch when he heard Yue voice and he sniffed the air, recognizing her scent.

"Yue, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Oh, thank god! Untie me! Sano wanted to talk to me about something and then he knocked me out. I just woke up a few minutes ago."

Komamura was about to say something else when he heard Yue's footsteps come closer to him. Then he heard a small click and his head was suddenly jerked upwards. He started getting a little nervous; it increased when he heard Yue giggle.

"Um…Yu…Yue?"

"Sajin, do you know that today's my birthday?"

"umm…yes?"

"Yes, and you're supposed to be my birthday present".

Komamura was silent for a few moments as he contemplated the situation. He then smiled lightly and looked up in Yue's direction.

"I'm all yours"

Yue grinned, as thinks this is the best birthday ever.


	20. Mother Nature

Komamura was walking to the bathroom when he heard a loud crash of thunder. He looked out his window and see's a storm brewing he frowned when he realized what this means.

Yue is going to have nightmares.

For some odd reason, Yue always have nightmares about her past when there is a violent storm. The thunder always reminded her of the yelling and the beatings.

Komamura went to the kitchen and began the routine.

First, he made a cup of her favorite tea, peppermint. It was either peppermint or chamomile that calmed her nerves. Then, he quietly went to her room and opened her door. She never locks it, no in this division was dumb enough to go to her room uninvited anyway. It was hazardous for their health.

Komamura see's she already sitting up on her bed, hugging her knees with tear streaks on her face. He sat next to her, as she looked up and silently took the tea, giving him a a grateful look.

As she silently drank the tea, Komamura waited for her to finish. After she did, she put her cup down on her night table and climbed into Komamura's lap, snuggling close to him. Komamura's arms went around her tightly, his chin on top of her head.

He didn't like seeing her like this, seeing her so sad and depressed. The most volatile and crass woman he ever knew so...vulnerable.

He knows that she cant completely break away from her past and all the things she experienced, but right now, hes with her and he'll do what he can when the storms come.

AN: A small drabble with Yue's fears of storms and Komamura comforting her. Its true about the teas, peppermint and chamomile calm your nerves. Caffeinated tea keeps up all night and makes your stomach settle. True story. So, anyway, enjoy! I don't own Bleach but Yue is mine!


End file.
